


Coronation

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thorin Is Not Amused, Thorin is a Softie, another shameless smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You are being married to the King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. As celebrations ensue, you go out to meet the people that Thorin has no promised you when a dwarf approaches you and asks for a dance. Being polite, you allow him a dance until your King decides the dwarf is being too touchy for his liking.Thorin Oakenshield x Fem! Dwarf! ReaderShameless Smut
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> I got thirsty for the king and wanted to write a prompt for him. This was an idea by my lovely fellow oakenwhore <3

Your heart was pounding as you stood incredibly still. Your hands were clammy, chest tight, and you were afraid to even breathe in fear of breaking the atmosphere. Your eyes gazed into the mirror, staring at your unfamiliar reflection, and you clenched your jaw.

You were absolutely stunning.

You were dressed in royal garbs, a tight wedding gown with an incredibly long train to trail behind you. Your hair was braided extravagantly, the braids weaving down into your hair and your husband-to-be’s courting plait proudly draped across your right breast. The hairs at the end of your braids were encased in one of his larger beads that he had kept in his hair for so long, and it shined a beautiful gold.

Gold lined your bodice and the ends of the sleeves and dress, creating a beautiful shimmer, and there were many gold beads in your hair as well, weighing it down slightly. A white fur coat was draped across your shoulders, marking your status, and you swallowed thickly.

“Thorin is going to faint when he sees you.”

Your cheeks flushed and you looked down at your hands. They were calloused from working years in the forge for your father, as well as from the journey with Thorin and his company to reclaim Erebor. Though, they looked almost different being adorned with many rings. You whispered, turning to look at the dam beside you.

“Do you really think so? I feel so strange wearing these garbs. To think that I was just a lowly smith in Ered Luin turned Queen under the Mountain in the span of a few years…it’s giving me whiplash.”

The dam beside you chuckled and replied.

“My brother may be an oaf at times, but his heart is true. You make a fine bride for him.”

Dis, the sister of Thorin Oakenshield, smiled warmly at you, and you opened your mouth to respond before knocking on the door interrupted you. When Dis opened the door, you found that Dwalin came to fetch you. His eyes widened when he saw you and he said.

“Hm, so you really can clean up nicely.”

You chuckled and replied, looking over his formal garbs.

“Same goes for you. I was starting to think filth looked good on you, too.”

Dwalin laughed loudly before holding his arm out to you.

“Careful, lass, ye ain’t queen yet. Yer still fair-game.”

“Thorin wouldn’t think that as much as you.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes before the trumpets sounded. You took a deep breath, keeping your shoulders square and posture straight. You held your head high, and Dwalin smirked in approval. The doors opened, and your breath was taken from you.

The room was filled with dwarves and men alike, and you could see King Bard in the front of the room near the thrones, representing his people. You could see King Thranduil as well, only his son, Tauriel, and two royal guards on his flank. He was seated more towards the back, but you could see him stand respectively when the doors opened.

You almost forgot how to breathe when you spied Thorin.

He was wearing a Durin blue tunic, a silver belt around his waist. His trousers were black, silver designs etched into the sides, and his boots were wrapped in silver. He was wearing his royal furs and his crown, his blue eyes deep as he stared down at the walkway to you.

His jaw unhinged, his eyes widening. You were so regal and beautiful, even if you seemed to be nervous. Your hands were fidgeting, but it was the only indication of your anxiety. You walked with Dwalin, your head high and gaze unwavering from Thorin’s.

When you reached the throne, Thorin’s face broke out into a huge smile. Balin smiled down at you, and you let a smile cross your face. Thorin tried to straighten himself out, but he was unable to keep the smile off of his face. Balin was holding a book within his hands, and he began the ceremony.

When all was said and done, Thorin had replaced his courting bead with an official wedding bead, as you had done with him, and placed the crown upon your head, a piece of the arkenstone shining brightly. Thorin couldn’t contain himself and brought you into a deep and feverish kiss, and he whispered.

“My queen…I will remember this day for years to come.”

You smiled against his lips and replied, your fingers brushing through his beard.

“My king…I will remember this day for eternity.”

Thorin’s blue eyes were glassy, and through the cheers of the kingdom, you swore the beating of your heart was much louder.

-TIMESKIP-

There was a large feast held in honor of the newly wedded king and the new queen. Thranduil had already left, much to Thorin’s delight, and Bilbo was at the feast for a brief moment before travelling back for the Shire. Other than that, it was the people of Dale and Erebor that celebrated. You and Thorin were seated at the back of the room, Dis standing upon Thorin’s left and her sons on hers. Dwalin stood upon your right, and you turned to him.

“Dwalin, you do not have to stand up here with us. Please, go enjoy some food and drink.”

Dwalin shook his head.

“Nay, I will not be leaving the Queen’s side this night.”

You rolled your eyes and shrugged off your furs, standing and turning to him.

“Then I will be leaving yours.”

You smiled as you stepped down the steps, Thorin calling to you, but you chose to ignore him in favor of getting to know your people.

Oh. You weren’t going to get used to _that_ at all.

Many people greeted you, and you spoke with as many as you could, conversing with them and becoming friendly with the dams and women of Men. They marveled over your dress, the train having been taken off for the celebration, and you flushed at the flowing compliments.

“My queen, how lucky you are! Tell me, are his lips as soft as they look?”

One of the women from Dale gushed to you, and your neck flushed. You shyly replied, nodding your head.

“Oh yes…at least, if you don’t mind the pin-pricks of his beard.”

The ladies around you laughed, and you giggled shyly, looking over your shoulder to the King. He seemed a bit grumpy, but when his eyes met yours, Thorin’s shoulders relaxed. You smiled at him, and Thorin smiled back.

“Oh, my queen, the way he looks at you! I can’t wait to find my One!”

Your smile dropped, eyes widening, and you flushed deeply, Thorin’s head tilting in concern. You covered your face.

“Oh, please! You embarrass me.”

The girls around you giggled at your shyness, and Bard came up to you.

“(Y/n), it is hard to believe you are the same dwarf I saw in Laketown.”

You crossed your arms and smirked.

“It’s hard to believe that you are the same Man that I saw in Laketown.”

Bard smiled before gesturing you to take his arm, and you began to dance with him. You said to him.

“I know that Thorin and you are still making arrangements with Dale, but is there anything you are going to do with Esgaroth?”

Bard sighed and shook his head.

“I believe Esgaroth is better off within the waters, but Thorin does not feel the same. He holds onto sentimentality.”

You shook your head and twirled lightly.

“Esgaroth was once a prosperous town that overflowed with trade and riches. Thorin just wants to see it become the city that it once was…as for all of Erebor. Please do not think ill for his choices…it is a vision all of us share.”

Bard sighed before smiling, bowing to you.

“You will make a great queen, (Y/n).”

You nodded to him, and a group of dams, women, and dwarrows alike surrounded you again. You were a bit overwhelmed, but you did your best to converse and get to know these people. It would be best if the kingdom of Erebor knew its’ queen, would it not? A dwarf came up to you, bowing deeply.

“My lovely queen, it is an honor to stand before the One of Thorin Oakenshield.”

You nodded to him, greeting him as you observed him.

“Hello there, it is an honor to be your queen.”

He had much to drink, small wet stains of ale in his tunic, and his tan cheeks were a bit dark from being flushed with his drunkenness.

“May I have a dance?”

You nodded, not wishing to be rude, and he brought you close. You could smell the ale from his breath, and your heart began to quicken slightly. His hand came down to your waist, the other holding your other hand high, and he began to spin your around in a dance of stumbling toes.

“My, even up close, your face is most fair. Your beauty could calm even the wildest of storms.”

Your cheeks reddened a bit, and you replied softly.

“Please, you flatter me too much. I am but stray morning glory within the weaving ivy.”

“What a glory you are indeed.”

You almost scoffed, and his hand came lower down your waist, reaching lightly to the low of your back. The dwarf’s hand that held your other in the air came to his lips, and he kissed your knuckles softly, his other hand gripping the small of your back tightly.

“The King is most lucky. Had he not found you first, I assure you that I would have pursued your beauty.”

You swallowed, and a deep voice clearing their throat sounded from beside you.

“I would like my Queen back within my grasp, Master Dwarf.”

The dwarf jolted, turning to face the King and letting you go. He bowed deeply.

“Of course, my king. Many congratulations.”

The dwarf nodded to you before turning away, and Thorin took his place. You sagged thankfully against him, sighing deeply.

“Thank Durin’s Beard, I was sure that if I had to smell his ale-rotten breath for one more second, I was going to be relieved to Mandos much faster than I thought.”

Thorin hummed to you, spinning you lightly, and you smiled softly at him as your nose nuzzled with his.

“If I had watched his hands linger towards places they should never be in for one more moment, I was sure to have caused a riot.”

You chuckled before whispering in his ear, grabbing his hand and inconspicuously sliding it towards your rear.

“It would have been I to have caused one for I am for your hands and your hands only, my King.”

Thorin growled deeply in your ear, his hand gripping as tightly as he could and bringing you closer to him.

“It is unwise to tempt me in a such a moment, my Queen. I am not above showing this kingdom who you belong to.”

You chuckled deeply before pulling away, taking his hand and beginning to lead him away quickly. Avoiding the crowd the best you could, you weave in and out of the many maze-like halls, Thorin’s delighted chuckles spurring you to pull him faster before you finally make it to your chambers.

Dragging him in, you immediately kissed him, his lips feeling so soft against your own. Thorin hummed, the rumble coming from deep within his chest, and he kissed you back with much vigor. His hands tangled in your hair as yours tugged upon his, and the lowly embers that had been burning in the pit of your stomach since first seeing your husband on this day turned into a roaring fire.

Tongues and teeth clashing, you eagerly began to slip out of your royal garbs. Thorin’s hands ran along the skin of your shoulders and down your arms before reaching behind you and beginning to roughly unlace your corset. You grunted against his lips, and Thorin smirked down at you.

“Too rough, my Queen?”

“Not nearly enough, my King.”

Thorin’s blue eyes darkened, and he spun you around. His hands tugged at the laces, his teeth digging into the skin at the back of your neck, and you hissed at the feeling. When the corset was free from your body, a loud ripping noise sounded through the room when Thorin tore apart your undergarments, making you gasp.

“Thorin!”

“We have enough wealth to buy you these garments a thousand times every day for the rest of your life.”

Your body was presented to him, and Thorin growled deeply as he took handfuls of your ass cheeks and squeezed.

“This beautiful body is all mine…nobody will ever touch you the way that I will…do you understand?”

You nodded, taking a shaky breath, and Thorin pressed you against his desk, grinding his hips into your bareness. You sighed deeply, head falling back against his shoulder as his hands came up to knead and pinch at your hardening nipples.

One hand snaked down your body, and you whimpered when his fingers began to rub circles into your clit. His lips kissed your neck, teeth nipping your skin, and he whispered to you as a finger dipped into your damp heat.

“You have always been most exquisite, my love.”

You pressed your back into his chest, whimpering lightly.

“You have always been the sun that rises and sets within my world, my King.”

You huffed and leaned down, swiping the desk free of papers and books before lying your front upon it, shaking your ass for your king.

“Take me, my King. Take your wife and queen…”

Thorin’s finger left your entrance and he growled deeply. Unlacing his trousers, Thorin’s large and engorged cock was released, swollen and harder than stone. Sighing, Thorin rubbed his cock against your slit, coating himself in your juices before slowly entering your heat.

You hummed deeply, cheek lying on the desk as you stared back at him. Thorin went to take the crown off, and you urged him, whimpering slightly as he adjusted his stance.

“No, keep the crown on, my love…I wish to be taken by King Thorin, the rightful King under the Mountain…”

Thorin growled deeply, latching onto your hips and beginning to pound into you. You cried out from the surprise and sudden feeling of his cock drilling into you, and Thorin growled.

“This is what you want? To be ravaged by your King?”

You cried out, nails scratching into the desk as your back arched.

“Yes! Oh, yes, Mahal!”

Thorin growled deeply, leaning down to leave a dark bite into your shoulder. You panted, one of your hands coming around to clutch his hip. You whimpered loudly, his pants and grunts making your walls clench deliciously around his cock. Thorin pulled out, and you looked back at him as he rolled you over.

Entering you again, Thorin leaned down to claim your lips. You tugged on his raven locks, moaning deeply into his mouth, and Thorin almost purred from the feeling of your hands gripping his hair. Your head fall back, and Thorin began to leave mark after mark upon your throat.

“Oh, Thorin…!”

You moaned to him, his lips encasing your taut nipples and suckling and pulling and Mahal, it was almost too much for you. Your walls were clenching around his hard cock, and Thorin growled deeply from the feeling. Leaving bites all over your chest, he marked you up as much as he could, that possessiveness sinking deep into the pit of his stomach as he suddenly remembered the handsy dwarf from the feast.

“Mine…all mine.”

His voice had gone deep, a bass rumble from his strong chest, and you cried out to him, arching your back as your walls clenched hard around him.

“Yours! I’m all yours, Thorin!”

Thorin watched you intently as you came around him, and he clenched his jaw and bared his teeth as his thrusts became irregular. He let out a deep growl as he released inside of you, a delicious and distant warmth spreading within your lower belly, and you hummed deeply at the feeling of his seed inside of you.

Thorin panted against you, and you weaved your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Thorin hummed deeply, and you whispered to him, kissing his brow.

“My beautiful King…my wonderful husband…my destined One.”

You nuzzled his skin, and Thorin’s neck flushed. He looked up at you, kissing you softly, and you whispered.

“May Mahal bless this union with many happy moments and plentiful children, my love.”

Thorin looked up at you, humming thoughtfully.

“Yes, I hope that we may continue the line of Durin with many children for many years.”

You smiled at him, pecking his cheek.

“I will give you as many as you will allow. Two, five, even ten!”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he shook his head lightly.

“Wait, let’s not get too hasty, my darling.”

“-The kingdom will be overrun with little Thorin’s and (Y/n)’s as Mahal wills it!”

Thorin’s face was completely flushed, and he hissed.

“Have you lost your sense?”

You chuckled and kissed his hot cheek as he stood from you, cradling you to his chest as he took you to your bed and buried you in the furs.

“No, I have only gained one that includes a want to bear your children.”

Thorin stripped of his clothing, setting them aside to be washed later, and he slipped into the covers with you.

“Even after we’ve just wed?”

“Since long before, my love.”

Thorin’s face turned red again, and he brought you into his arms.

“My love, _please_. We’ve only been wed for not even a whole night!”

You giggled and pressed a kiss to Thorin’s jaw.

“My apologies, my love. I am just eager to begin our family.”

Thorin kissed your forehead.

“As am I…but perhaps, we should enjoy the years we have together until we are to produce heirs.”

You nodded and snuggled into his warm body, murmuring.

“As long as I get to name the firstborn Thozza, I am good.”

Thorin snorted.

“No, we are not going to do that.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND A COMMENT! THANK YOU!


End file.
